


Missing her PT. 3

by Fantasywriter



Category: FFXV and Terra wars
Genre: #noctisluciscaelum #sarahterrawars #ffxv, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Here is the ending everyone has asked for with Noctis and Sarah. I hope you all enjoyed my little series.





	Missing her PT. 3

Noctis and Sarah’s journey continued. It wasn’t easy, but they made a great team. She fit in right with the guys. She even helped Ignis with his eye injury. She just wanted to be accepted. She had hoped he would gain back his sight. She would enjoy the camp fires playing Kings Knight with the guys. She was almost as good as Noctis.  
Their love for one another had grew tremendously. They were always there for each other. Even through Noctis’ darkest moments.  
Ignis had to tell the news that tomorrow would be a dangerous quest getting to the crystal. They had no idea what was to come, but they had to try.  
After their dinner around the camp fire. Noctis and Sarah went to their tent. He laid down before she did. “Noct, please try not do anything crazy tomorrow or should I say too much?” She looked over at him. Noctis looked up at her with a gentle look. “I’ll do my best.” He sighed. “Same goes for you too.” He added. Sarah laid down beside him. She caressed his hair. “I can’t loose you Noct.” She scooted close to them their bodies were touching.  
“I know and I can’t loose you my love.” Noctis stared into her beautiful eyes. He was enjoying her caresses. He ran his fingers up and down her back. Sarah smiled at him. They both needed this. Noctis leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Sarah couldn’t help, but loose a little control on kissing him deeply.  
Sarah stared deeply into his eyes. “I know I said I wanted to wait til we were married. I can’t wait though, what if something happens and we don’t.” Noctis blushed staring at her. “Then let’s go ahead then. I need you anyways.” Noctis heart started to beat fast. This was going to be their first time. They both were nervous as they undressed each other.  
They both had to be quite since they their tent was a little nearby the guys. Noctis and Sarah made love through out the night.  
It was the next day. Noctis woke up with Sarah laying close to him. They got up and prepared to find the crystal. When they got there they got spilt up from enemies. Noctis lost the rest of his group he was alone. He fought through the demons trying find the crystal using the ring that Luna had delivered to him. The power was powerful, but draining. He finally found the crystal and Ardyn.  
Noctis began to sink into the crystal yelling out for anyone. It was too late. By the time they got there he was gone. They tried fighting Ardyn, but he disappeared.  
Everything become darkness. The sun didn’t rise anymore. Sarah and Noctis’ friends were lost without him. Sarah has hope somehow her Noctis would find his way back to her. He stayed gone for ten years. Sarah waited for him. She couldn’t move on without him. She stayed in Hammerhead and helped Cindy and did demon hunts a lot.  
One day she had heard from Cindy that Noctis was found. Was she dreaming? It was true she saw him step out of the truck that Talcott had found him on the side of the road. Noctis hair had grew out and he had a beard. Sarah didn’t care she ran straight toward him and jumped into her arms. Their reuniting was emotional.  
Once everyone reunited the guys too. They discussed how they were gonna take over Insomnia. Sarah was frighten, but didn’t show it. She didn’t want to sound selfish, but she didn’t want to loose him again.  
That day was frightening for Sarah she continued to help fight off the enemies watching Noctis go alone into the throne room. She believe in him somehow he would win this and this nightmare would be over with. It seemed like a life time to her.  
Once their battle was over she saw a light shot into the sky. The darkness was going away. There was light. Noctis returned to them weaken, but he had done his duty. He survived after killing off his uncle. Sarah cried in happiness holding him.  
A month later....  
The guys and citizens were helping Noctis and Sarah restore their Kingdom. It was going to take awhile. Noctis and Sarah got married which made her Queen of Insomnia. She found out a week later she was pregnant.  
Months passed by Noctis and Sarah found out their first child was going to be a girl. They chose her name to be Ariel. She looked like Sarah and Noctis mixed. She had her father’s hair and her mother’s eyes. Noctis and Sarah couldn’t be anymore happier. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
